Une vengeance un sacrifice
by Akiratsuki
Summary: On la connaît sous le nom marital de Lyra Potter, mais son nom est Lyra Jedusor. Voilà plusieurs années que Lyra est marié à Harry, ils ont trois enfants. Mais un matin, Lyra se rappelle de la défaite de son camp, du mensonge continue qui l'entoure et elle se retrouve bloquée entre deux choix : Harry et ses enfants... ou sa vengeance ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une vieille histoire que j'ai retrouvé.**

 **L'histoire se déroule après Poudlard**

 **/!\ A lire important : Voici un petit résumé de l'enfance de Lyra pour comprendre l'histoire :**

 **Lyra est la fille de Tom Jedusor. Il a fait appel à une jeune femme de sang pur, pour être simplement une mère porteuse. Voulant une descendance. Lyra n'a eu aucun souvenir de son père, ne l'ayant jamais connu. Il est mort quelque mois après sa naissance. Elle a été pris par une famille de mangemort et élevé en cachette. A l'âge de 16 ans, on lui demanda d'intégrer Poudlard, sous le nom de Lyra Correl. Elle devait soutirer des informations sur un certain trio. Pour cela, elle décida de passer pour une gentille sang-pur mais tout ne ce passa pas comme prévu. Elle finit par s'attacher à ses nouveaux amis et fut incapable de les trahir. Durant cette année, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Harry, il fut au courant de sa véritable identité lors de la grande guerre mais cela ne changeait rien à leurs sentiments. Quelques années après, il lui demanda de devenir sa femme.**

 **\- Je ferais sûrement un chapitre explicatif sur l'enfance de Lyra jusqu'à la grande bataille.**

 _ **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Durant la nuit quelque chose me réveilla. Le corps à côté de moi, qui me serait dans ses bras, où j'étais blottis chaque nuit, se mit à bouger. Je me replaçai un peu mieux sous la couette et me plaignis en soupirant. Il était en train de s'habiller, je n'aimais pas qu'il parte en pleine nuit, surtout sans m'avoir un minimum prévenu. Je gardai les yeux fermés, mais me força un peu à ne pas me rendormir.

Lyra : '' Tu pars en mission ?!''  
Harry : '' Oui, désolé j'ai oublié de te prévenir hier soir.''

J'avais la voix endormir et l'écouta. Une mission à 3 heures du mat... je n'aimais pas ces missions, surtout quand elle se passait la nuit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Harry : '' rendors toi, j'essayerais de rentrer dans la matinée. ''

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis partie et je rendormi immédiatement. Je me réveillai 3, 4 heures plus tard. Il était 8 heures, je préparai le petite déjeuner et alla réveiller Albus ainsi que Lilly. Aujourd'hui, une visite était prévue, une exposition sur la guerre. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner pendant que j'aillais réveiller Sarah, la petite dernière. C'était l'école où se trouvait les trois qui avait organiser cette sortie. Même si les élèves étaient en vacances, cela ne les gêner pas, ils étaient impatients d'y aller. On s'était donné rendez-vous : Ronald avec Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux…tous nos amis ayant des enfants. Quand on fut arrivé, je saluai tout le monde, puis on commença à regarder les images, les textes, tout ce qui ressassez la guerre. Une photo de Poudlard me rappela que cette année, Albus aller y rentrer et qu'il ne serait plus à la maison. Pendant que je lisais les textes, deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille et je m'appuyai contre la personne, posant ma tête contre son torse. Je fermai les yeux pendant un petit moment jusqu'au moment où un groupe accompagniez de petit monstre virent se mettre à côté de nous.  
  
Ron : '' Tu te rappel de cet endroit Harry...''  
Harry : '' là où a commencé la bataille contre Voldemort.  
Albus : '' 'man, toi aussi tu y étais ?''  
Lyra : '' oui''  
Albus : '' et tu as tué beaucoup de mangemort ?''

Oui, j'y étais, mais je n'étais pas de leur côté. Je ne pouvais répondre à mon fils...j'étais du côté des mangemorts. Que devrais-je lui répondre ? Lui expliquer un combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres que je n'avais pas mener ?!  
  
Fred : '' figure toi, qu'on a tous détruit les mangemorts, tout le monde combattaient et on a mis la racler aux mangemorts et leur stupide maître.''  
Je porta mon regard sur Fred et lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier de m'avoir aidée à sortir de cette situation. Puis le groupe d'adulte se mirent a expliqué leurs exploits. Tous les enfants les regardaient impressionner, ils étaient des héros pour eux. Ceux qui avait vaincu les ténèbres. Je me décalai du groupe, partant des bras d'Harry, qui raconté son combat. Je marchai le long des affiches, regardant les images. Ses images de la guerre, celui qui les avait pris avait eu un grand courage, trouvait le temps de prendre des photos alors qu'autour la mort planer. Cette guerre...voilà 10 ans que je me forçais de l'oublier et maintenant j'étais devant ses images qui me l'a rappelé. Une image me fit m'arrêter et je la fixai, triste. Il y avait le seigneur des ténèbres, quelque mangemort autour de lui et moi, revêtu d'un capuce, celle de ma cape et faisant tourner la baguette dans mes mains. Je portai mes mains à la photo et y fit glisser mes doigts, je tremblais et me mordis la lèvre. C'était trop difficile. Je luttais contre moi même. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas être triste. Une personne se posa derrière moi, à quelque pas. Je lâchai son prénom dans un soupire.  
  
Lyra : '' Drago...''  
Drago : '' Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...Lyra.''

Je tremblais, frissonner. Une part de moi avait une telle haine, j'avais envie de torturer, tuer tout ce qui m'avait enlevé ma vie, ma famille, mes amis : le seigneur des ténèbres et les mangemorts. Je me tournai vers Drago et me colla à lui, demandant un câlin, je voulais que mon corps arrête de trembler, je voulais que tout cela s'arrête. Ce fichu sentiment de vengeance qui me brûler. Il sera ses bras autour de moi et je me blottis contre lui. Le groupe qui se trouvait au loin se mis à avancer vers nous tout en parlant et en regardant l'exposition. C'est alors que j'entendis mon fils avec ma fille, ainsi que les autres enfants crier : '' Voldemort est mort !'', puis l'enfant de Ron et Hermione se tourna vers Albus : '' Va falloir qu'on devienne aussi connu que nos parents !'' et c'est après que je me figeai, je les observais, ayant la tête poser contre le torse de Drago et en les regardants. La réponse de mon fils m'a fait mal. '' On tuera tous les mangemorts qui reste, tout ceux qui étaient proche de Voldemort.'' Déjà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom cela m'énerver mais aussi car les autres et même Harry ne le reprit. Je serai fort le haut de Drago, m'agrippant à lui.

Lyra : '' emmène-moi loin d'ici.''

Je le vis regarder dans la direction d'Harry et il afficha un air provocant puis il transplana.

Je relâcha Drago, après qu'on est eu transplaner. Je soupira longtemps, essayant de me calmer. Une grande grille métalliser avec de chaque côté les armures familiaux de la famille Malfoy se trouvaient devant nous. J'entra dans le manoir et m'assis sur le fauteuil, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais une belle vie, j'étais marié, avait trois magnifiques enfants, un bon travail...pourquoi cela ne me satisfaisait pas ?! Mais je m'en voulais aussi, comment avais-je pus oublier toute les horreurs dont on a été victime. Je ne faisais pas parti de leur camp et ils semblaient tous l'avoir oublié. L'elfe de maison m'apporta un verre d'eau.  
  
Lyra : '' Drago...quoi que je fasse tu me soutiendras ?! ''  
Drago : '' bien sûr...que ce passe-t-il ? ''  
Lyra : '' je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas tenue l'un de mes engagements. Que je vous ai abandonner alors que je vous avais fait une promesse. ''

Lors de la bataille, au moment où je commençais à me rendre compte qu'on était en train de perdre, j'avais réussi à faire réunir une dizaine de mangemort, ceux en qui j'avais le plus de confiance et qui était encore en vie. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait d'être tué par Harry Potter et je savais pertinemment que moi, je ne serais pas arrêtée, j'étais devenue amie avec l'ordre du Phœnix, avec tous les gens du camp opposer mais pas les autres. Les miens allaient être arrêter, tuer, ou encore enfermer à Askaban. Je savais qu'Harry gagnait, il avait tout manigancer '' l'un de peux vivre si l'autre vie '' c'était la prophétie. Harry devait être tuer des mains du seigneur des ténèbres pour détruire la part du seigneur en lui. Je devais donc protéger le reste des mangemorts, qu'ils restent en vie pour se venger. C'était mon devoir, j'étais sa fille, je ne portais pas la marque des ténèbres, cela impliquer qu'ils devaient m'obéir. Je leurs avais ordonner de fuir, et qu'un jour je les rappellerais, et que la vengeance sera présente, que la guerre aura lieu, encore une fois. Et qu'on la gagnera, cette fois ci. Voilà 10 ans que je leurs avais dit tout cela, maintenant j'étais marier à Harry Potter. A vrai dire, je l'aimais, je ne doutais pas de ça et je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Je voulais juste exterminer tous les sangs impurs et les traites à leurs sangs. Je voulais juste leur faire ressentir, juste une fois, ce que j'avais ressenti, la tristesse...quand ils avaient détruit toute mon existence.  
  
Drago : '' Lyra, je vois où tu veux en venir mais...écoute, tu dois être un peu bouleverser, 10 ans que sa c'est passer et se sont tes émotions qui te dicte ce genre de chose. Mais je te connais, tu ne veux absolument pas qu'on se réunissent, que tout recommence comme à Poudlard, tout ses meurtres... ''  
Lyra : '' cette journée ma juste permis d'ouvrir les yeux ! J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi...si tu refuses, pas grave...c'est ton choix. ''  
Drago : '' ce n'est pas que je refuse Lyra, je te suivrais, mais je veux être sûr que tu ne fasses pas une bêtise. Tu souhaites que je fasse quoi ? ''  
Lyra : '' essaye de retrouver les différents mangemort qui n'ont pas été arrêté par le mangemagot. Je voudrais savoir combien sont près à me suivre et si tu veux...je réfléchirais et si au final j'ai toujours la même envie, tu me diras qui se rangera de mon côté. ''  
Drago : '' très bien...Almathéa va bientôt rentrer.''

Je me leva, je n'aimais pas sa femme, je ne l'avais jamais aimé et l'avait clairement fait comprendre à Drago. Lui ayant promis de réfléchir, je savais qu'il acceptera ce que je lui avais demander. Je lui fis un signe de tête et transplana jusqu'à devant la maison des Weasley.

Les autres avaient dû rentré, depuis le temps que j'étais dans le manoir Malfoy. Tout le monde était à table, leurs du repas arriver. Une grande parti de l'ordre, avec leurs familles étaient autour de cette table, avait la famille Weasley au bout : Molly et Arthur, ceux qui s'occupe de toujours nous gardais lier. Harry se leva et s'approcha de moi, il ne souriait même pas et afficher un air un peu méchant.  
  
Harry : '' qu'est-ce qui ses passer avec Malfoy ?! ''  
Lyra : '' rien..je me sentais pas trop bien, je n'ai peu dormi cette nuit, tu sais pourquoi... Alors il m'a emmené dehors pour que je puisse prendre l'air. Rien de grave..''

Quand je lui expliquai que je ne me sentais pas trop bien, ses traits se sont radouci. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le repas commença. J'aimais bien quand on était invité chez Molly, je n'avais pas le repas à faire, et puis souvent elle nous donnait du repas pour le reste de la semaine. Les discutions allaient de bon train, jusqu'au moment où le sujet de Poudlard arriva.  
  
George : '' de toute manière, vous irais tous à Gryffondor logiquement. ''  
Fred : '' pas logiquement, tout le monde y va, déjà toute notre famille y est. ''  
Albus : '' cool, au moins on sera dans la même maison Ren. ''  
Ren : '' ouais, et on fera aussi parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !''

Je portai mon regard sur les enfants, avalant difficilement ma salive. Était-ce normal que tout d'un coup, je me rendrais compte que mon passé était présent, que les mensonges étaient constamment là ? Je tournai la tête vers Harry, et soupira. Il ne captait rien, tout comme les autres. Trop occuper à venter la maison des Gryffondor.

Lyra : '' tu peux aussi aller à Serpentard.''  
Ren : '' Serpentard ?! ''

Les enfants se mirent à rire et certains faisait la grimace en pensant à Serpentard. Molly secoua la tête amuser.

Molly : '' voyons Lyra, ne dites pas de bêtise, ils iront à Gry...''  
Lyra : '' n'oubliez pas que j'ai été à Serpentard, comme l'intégralité de ma famille. Donc désolé de te le dire Albus, mais tu as une forte chance de tomber à Serpentard. ''  
Albus : '' mais je ne veux pas y aller à Serpentard moi ! Papa, tu nous avais bien dit que tu avais réussi à convaincre le choixpeaux de te mettre à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. ''  
Harry : '' exactement, si jamais il compte te mettre chez les verts et argents, essaye…''  
Lyra : '' il n'essayera rien.''

Je regarda méchamment Harry, le choixpeaux ne changera même pas d'avis, les descendants des maisons ne pouvaient aller que dans les maisons de leurs ancêtres. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de leur mentir. Albus était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Le sujet fut vite changé, et le repas se fini sans encombre. Je redoutais le moment où je me retrouverais seule avec Harry, pendant tout le reste du repas je ne lui avais pas adresser la parole. Au moment où nos enfants se couchèrent, j'entra dans notre chambre, Harry était en train de préparé le lit.

Lyra : '' Albus ira à Serpentard, tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors, pourquoi essayer de lui faire croire le contraire ? Je préfère qu'il se fasse à cette idée, plutôt que d'être surpris lors de la répartition.''  
Harry : '' le choixpeaux peut changer d'avis...et puis excuse-moi, mais me dire que mon fils va être dans la maison où une grosse parti des mangemorts, voir la totalité, y sortent m'enchante guère.''  
Lyra : c'était le passé Harry... et tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des mangemorts... ''

Je fus un peu blesser par ses paroles, je m'allongeai dans le lit, au bord. Je n'avais nullement envie de dormir dans ses bras, fallait que je réfléchisse, j'étais en train de me remettre en question. Et je ne pourrais réfléchir si je dormais contre lui. Cette nuit-là, je me mis à rêver de la guerre, revoyant des images. Ayant le sommeil troublait par cela, je me réveillai, j'étais en sueur et essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière. Je me levai, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je m'observai dans le miroir, j'étais décidé...je voulais une vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2 : le commencement

Je voulais voir des gens mourir de mes mains, que les gens de l'ordre soient tous tuer, tout comme une partie des Aurores. J'étais assis dans le salon, faisant tourner ma baguette dans mes mains. Je devais réfléchir à un plan, je ne pouvais pas d'un coup attaquer tout le monde. Fallait qu'on soit discret, qu'on gagne du territoire doucement, sans qui s'en rende compte. Beaucoup de mangemort me suivrait, j'en suis sûr, déjà toute les personnes de mon âge faisant parti de Serpentard me suivraient, je ferais en sorte que ça soit le cas. Mais je préférais voir notre tactique d'attaque avec eux. Depuis que j'étais marié, je n'avais plus fait de la magie noire, pourtant j'adorais ça. Je fixai une lampe et me concentra, elle se mit à flotter dans les airs et je me mis à sourire. Je n'avais rien perdu...enfin certes c'était un petit sort, mais j'y arrivais bien. C'était l'avantage que j'avais sur d'autre, je savais faire de la magie sans baguette. Mon fils avait une sorte de petite souris, qui passer entre notre maison et celle des Weasley. Je ne l'aimais pas, j'avais horreur des souris, mais bon, il en voulait absolument. Je me levai et le fixa, il était dans une cage, entrain de courir dans sa roue. Cela faisait un sale bruit...et puis en plus, ses bestioles ne vivaient pas longtemps logiquement ? Personne ne se poserait de question s'il le trouvait mort. Endoloris...j'adore ce sortilège. Je m'entrainai sur la souris, elle se mit à se torde de douleur et cela me fit sourire. Je continuai à la torturer, j'aimais ça. J'entendis du bruit.

Harry : '' Lyra ?!''

Je me figea, mince. J'arrêta tout de suite le sort et ne savait plus trop quoi faire. La souris avait encore mal, ça se voyait et elle était sur le point de mourir. Je me tournai vers mon marie et sourit.

Lyra : '' Harry, tu es déjà levé ?''  
Harry : '' que fais-tu avec ta baguette ? ''  
Lyra : '' je...''

En effet, j'avais toujours ma baguette dans ma main, fallait vite que je trouve une excuse. J'étais en pyjama, avec une baguette...je trouvais aucune excuse qui tenait la route. Harry me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attendant ma réponse. Puis j'entendis la souris faire de petit bruit, au final, elle me sauve la vie cette saleté de bestiole.

Lyra : '' la souris...elle a l'air de mal aller...je voulais essayer de la soigner. ''

Je me mordu la lèvre et l'observa, priant pour que ça passe. Puis n'attendant pas sa réaction, je posa ma baguette sur le meuble et mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Lyra : '' mais t'occupe pas de ça, j'ai réussi à la soigner, je crois..''  
Harry : '' Lyra...les enfants vont pas tarder à se lever..''

Il se mit un peu à rire et passa ses mains sous ma chemise de nuit et m'embrassa, je me recula au bout d'un moment mais garda mes mains sur son torse.

Lyra : '' au faite...excuse-moi pour hier, je me suis emporter, je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche. ''  
Harry : 'ce n'est pas grave...''

Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa. La phase une de mon plan était faite. Je devais ne plus être fâcher avec lui. Fallait qu'on soit discret et je devais me montrer proche de lui, Harry me parlerait de ses missions et je serais si les aurores ont des doutes de notre retour. Je prolongeai le baiser, puis une voix se fit entendre, criant : '' maman !'' j'arrêta d'embrasser Harry et soupira, il me regarda avec un sourire amuser.

Harry : '' c'est toi qu'elle a appelé ''

Je lui tira la langue et monta dans la chambre de Sarah.

Une semaine plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Drago, je transplana devant chez lui. L'elfe de maison m'ouvrit la porte et derrière lui se trouvait Almathéa. J'entra et elle me dévisagea.

Almathéa : '' que veux-tu ? ''  
Lyra : '' c'est comme cela qu'on t'a appris à accueillir tes invités ? ''  
Almathéa : '' il me semble pas t'avoir permis d'entré. ''  
Lyra : '' ouais ouais...Drago est là ? ''

Pendant que je parlais, je lui tournai le dos, observant les escaliers et pencha ma tête pour voir s'il était dans le salon. Elle était d'une famille de sang pur, mais pas très connu. Elle n'a pas participé à la guerre, n'étant ni pour le Lord ni pour l'ordre du phœnix. Elle faisait sa maligne et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me retournai vers elle, croisant les bras, attendant qu'elle me réponde. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire, la dévisageant un peu, elle prit enfin la parole.  
  
Almathéa : '' que lui veux-tu ? ''  
Lyra : '' je ne crois pas que cela te regarde...mêle toi de tes affaires, compris ?! ''

Elle semblait énerver et cela m'amusa encore plus. Une réponse allait me parvenir mais Drago choisi pile se moment pour arriver, il nous observa, posant son regard sur sa femme puis sur moi et sourit forcer.

Lyra : '' ah Drago te voilà enfin...faut que je te parle...loin de ce truc. ''  
Je dévisagea Almathéa, je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien. J'afficha un sourire ironique et elle s'avança près de moi, se donnant un air menaçant.  
Almathéa : '' Sache une chose Lyra Potter, tu es chez moi ici, alors montre-moi un peu plus de respect, sinon je te mets dehors. ''  
Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, elle me surprit. Elle avait de l'audace, osez se mesurez à moi...dommage que Drago était à côté sinon je l'aurais remis à sa place.  
Lyra : '' tu...''  
Drago : '' Lyra ! … si on allait dans la pièce à côté, histoire que tu me raconte ce que tu veux...''

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dans une pièce. Il trônait un grand bureau en chaîne massif, avec un fauteuil en cuir et quelque canapé et une bibliothèque. Je m'assis sur un siège en face du bureau et Drago se mit sur le fauteuil en cuir.  
  
Drago : '' soit un peu plus gentille avec ma femme... s'il-te-plais. ''  
Lyra : '' tu me demande trop d'effort là... Alors tu as réussi à contacter des mangemorts ? ''  
Drago : '' j'ai pu contacter ceux qui étaient dans la régions. Soit une vingtaine. Tu te doutes bien que tout ce de notre année sont d'accord pour te suivre. Il y a Pansy, Blaise, Grabe, Goyle et j'en passe. Quant aux autres, ils se trouvent en dehors des régions, ce font discret pour ne pas être attraper par le mangemagot. Mais logiquement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, beaucoup seraient partant. J'ai pu voir Angie, elle m'a expliqué que tous les mangemorts étaient en vie grâce à toi. Qu'ils se seraient fait capturé si tu ne leurs avais pas ordonner de fuir alors ils te suivront, pour te remercier. ''

Je l'écouta attentivement, les choses semblaient bien se passer. Angie... mon père lui avait attribuer une grande place. Certes il y avait Bellatrix qui était comme son bras droit, Angie était en dessous de Bellatrix dans l'ordre de hiérarchie. J'avais confiance en elle et elle semblait, d'après ce que j'avais compris, communiquer avec les autres mangemorts. Je voulais les voir, il me fallait un objet important. Ce sera leur première mission, me le trouvait et me le ramener sans se faire prendre. Je me mis à réfléchir. Il nous fallait un endroit pour qu'on se réunissent tous, une zone mise à l'écart et dont les aurores ne mettent jamais les pieds. Il fallait que j'expose mon plan, que je leur explique mes véritables attentions et je devais être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'idée de me trahir. Il fallait qu'ils voient qui commande, que je me fasse craindre, comme mon père l'a été. Qu'ils n'osent prononcer mon nom, et qui me doivent le respect, que j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur eux.

Lyra : '' bien...il faudrait que tu les recontacte, je veux tous les voir. Dans une semaine, on se donne rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite, que tout le monde soit là au coucher du soleil et qu'ils se fassent discret. ''

Je me releva, et fit un rapide sourire à Drago avant de transplaner. Ce n'était pas forcement gentil d'ordonner à Drago de faire tout le travail, je le savais. Mais de mon côté je ne pouvais rien faire, Harry se douterait de quelque chose.

La veille de la réunion, étant allonger contre Harry je me mis à réfléchir. Je passais mes doigts sur la main d'Harry, apercevant dans le noir mon alliance à mon annulaire gauche, je me mis à pensais à notre mariage. Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'avais pris une lourde décision et je me doutais, je savais qu'au moment où Harry sera la vérité sur tout cela, ce sera la déchirure. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il mette du temps, voir même des années à se rendre compte que les mangemorts étaient de retour pour une belle vengeance. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne pouvais reculer, je ne voulais pas. J'étais tirailler entre deux envies, deux choix. Celui de continuer ma vie de famille si parfaite ou bien de me venger. J'aimais avoir du pouvoir et mes idées, celles que les sangs impurs n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs et que le monde Moldu n'a pas sa place, ont toujours été et le resteront toujours. Je me redressai légèrement, m'appuyant sur mon coude pour être pencher au-dessus d'Harry.

Lyra : '' Harry...''

Je me mis à jouais avec ses mèches de cheveux qui retomber un peu sur son visage et passa mes doigts sur son corps, le faisant frissonner. Je voulais qu'il se réveille, je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être...j'avais le sommeil léger et ne dormais presque pas depuis bientôt deux semaines...depuis l'exposition sur la guerre pour être précis. Je cherchais à l'embêter, histoire qu'il se réveille.

Lyra : '' Harry...''  
Je continua à passer mes mains sur son corps et un grognement se fit entendre, je perçu juste un ''hmm'', je pense pouvoir traduire cela par un '' qu'est-ce qu'il y a''...enfin je n'étais pas sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être grognons quand il se réveillait. Je continuai de le chatouiller et il continua à se plaindre, repoussant un peu ma main et gardant toujours les yeux fermer. Je soupirai, décidément, il n'était pas décider à se réveiller. Je me mis à m'assoir sur lui et mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour m'appuyer. Il se mit à ouvrir les yeux d'un coup.

Lyra : ''au moins comme cela je suis sûr d'avoir toute ton attention. ''  
Harry : '' questceque tuveux ? Grmm Lyra il est taard..''

Il se mit à baillai et parlais avec une voix endormie, ce qui me fit sourire.

Lyra : '' je ne trouve pas le sommeil donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrez...jouer. ''

Mes mains se faisaient baladeuse et je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, il secoua sa tête et me repoussa un peu.

Harry : '' jouer ?! Lyra tu as vue l'heure...''

Je soupira et me redressa, toujours étant assise sur lui je fixai mes mains qui s'étaient mise à trembler, je ne savais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas décider à s'amuser ce soir. Quand il parla de l'heure, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle indiquait 3h46. Il ferma les yeux et j'observais son torse se levé à chaque respiration qu'il faisait.

Lyra : '' je…je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis un petit moment...et j'ai besoin de parler.''

Il se redressa un peu, rapprochant nos corps. Il fronça les sourcils et porta une de ses mains à mon visage.

Harry : '' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

J'aurais dû sortir cette phrase dès le début au lieu de lui sortir que je voulais jouer, car il s'était mis d'un coup à se réveiller et près à parler. Enfin je voyais qu'il dormait quand même à moitié et luttait pour parler normalement.

Lyra : '' et bien...je ne sais pas trop. Au faite ! Demain soir, tu travail ou non ? ''

Il se rallongea et soupira, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Je n'allais pas réellement lui dire pourquoi je ne dormais presque plus. '' oh en fait rien de grave, juste que j'ai certain remord à te trahir'' même si je sais qu'il n'écoute pas trop, ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

Harry : '' non, je ne travaille pas se soir. Lyra on ne peut pas parler de ça demain ? Car à 4 heure du matin, j'ai envie de dormir. ''

Je me mis à sourire, il ne travaillait pas demain. D'un côté j'étais contente, je n'aurais pas de crainte à le voir arriver durant ma ''petite'' réunion, mais je devais trouver une excuse pour dire pourquoi moi je ne serais pas là. Je me mis à m'allonger complétement sur lui, histoire de l'embêter encore un peu plus et ignorant totalement sa demande de continuer la conversation demain. Il se mit à soupirer d'énervement je pense. Je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire aller l'embêter, je l'empêchais vraiment de dormir.

Lyra : '' car en fait, Pansy m'a invité à une de ses soirées entre fille. Elle a invité toute nos amies d'enfance et tu connais Pansy je n'ai pas pu dire non, elle est du genre à m'obliger, à me supplier de venir. Je lui ai dit non au début mais elle a insisté, alors j'ai fini par céder. Donc faudra que tu t'occupes des enfants...mais j'hésite à y aller, pas envie de retrouver la maison sans dessus dessous. ''  
Harry : '' d'accord...tu penses rentrer à quelle heure ? T'inquiète, tout sera niquel lors de ton retour. On peut dormir maintenant ?''  
Lyra : '' je ne sais pas...tard dans la soirée. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'amuser... ? ''  
Je me remis à faire passer mes mains sur son torse, souriant un peu et me pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, mais il m'attrapa et me fit basculer. Je me retrouvai contre le matelas et lui sur moi. Je me mis à sourire, j'allais enfin avoir un peu d'action, il se pencha près de mon visage et me murmura.  
Harry : '' dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : envie de dormir ? ''

Il sourit amuser, je voyais qu'il n'était pas énervé. Il m'embrassa pendant un petit moment, puis se glissa sur le côté et m'enlaça de ses bras me murmurant une bonne nuit et j'entendis sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'il s'était endormir. Et je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre. J'attendais avec impatience la soirée.

Un peu avant que la nuit tombe, je transplana dans la forêt, on avait choisi un endroit où les créatures n'allaient pas, je voulais éviter d'avoir quelque problème avec eux. Et puis moins on se faisait voir, mieux c'était. Je portais une cape et mon visage était cacher par la capuche, j'aperçus au loin Drago et je m'avançai vers lui. Il n'était pas encore l'heure, la nuit ne tombera que dans une demi-heure. Une légère brume couvrait la forêt, aucun son n'émaner de cet endroit. Je fis glisser ma main dans la sienne et il la sera un peu.

Lyra : '' merci d'avoir accepté de faire tout cela. ''  
Drago : '' tu peux encore tout annuler, Lyra. ''  
Lyra : '' non. J'ai fait mon choix. ''

Il porta son regard sur moi et me caressa la main. Et m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement, c'était ça que j'aimais chez lui, il me soutiendrait quoi que je fasse. Des bruits se firent entendre, et plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en transplanant, portant tous une cape et une capuche. Je relâchai la main de Drago et me redressa un peu. J'attendis que tout le monde soit là. Il y avait au moins une quarantaine de mangemort, c'était un bon début, bien sûr je compte recruter encore plus de personne mais un peu plus tard. Ils formaient un cercle, face à nous. Je m'avançai, étant au milieu et marcha le long d'eux, les observant, regardant qui avait accepter de me suivre. Le silence se faisait pesant, en réalité je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien leur dire mais le faite que je ne parle pas ne semblait pas les choquer. Je stressais, je devais les convaincre, qu'on ne se moque pas de moi, qu'ils comprennent que j'étais sérieuse et que j'avais un ''plan''. Ils ont tous respecter mon père, mais ce qui me concerner, je ne savais pas. Les personnes de mon année, oui c'était sûr, à Poudlard ils m'écoutaient tous mais les plus âgé, ceux qui ont connu le Lord avant la première guerre, je ne savais pas et cela me faisait un peu peur. Je soupirai longuement, me mettant au milieu. Cette vision me faisait penser au moment où le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu à la vie. Et maintenant, 13 ans plus tard, c'était moi qui était face à ses partissent.


	3. Chapter 3 : le regroupement

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Et maintenant, 13 ans plus tard, c'était moi qui était face à ses partissent._

Lyra : '' il y a 10 ans, à cette même période, nous avons été humilier. Notre race, nos rangs ont été oublié, rabaissé. Le camp adverse parle de leur mort, mais ils ont oublié ceux qui était de notre côté. On a eu aucun moyen de se justifier et les nôtres ont été tuer ou bien envoyer à Askaban. Il ne reste plus que nous et nous devons rester unie, faire tout pour que nos familles retrouvent leur gloire d'autre fois. Je ne peux rester insensible à ce que nous avons subi. Cela est inacceptable. Ils se vantent, se moquent de nous. Vivent paisiblement avec leur famille. Croyez-moi ils sont bien naïfs, avons-nous peur de nous montrer ? Non, avons-nous peur d'eux ? Non. Ils pensent pouvoir vivre tranquillement sans aucun de nos représailles et bien ils se trompent. Je compte bien, avec votre aide, leur faire payer. Nous avions gagné du terrain, on a été craint...et je compte bien que cela le redevienne. Regardez-nous, on se cache, on essaye de leur faire oublier qui ont a été, est-ce normale ? Nous, qui sommes de famille de sang pur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une vengeance, je veux les voir pleurer, qu'ils aient peur, la même peur qui les hantaient il y a 10 ans. Que l'intégralité des sang-de-bourbes, et des traitres soient tuer ! Il faut qu'on soit solidaire, qu'on s'impose doucement...juste le temps de prendre du pouvoir, d'avoir des positions stratégiques et là, on pourra se montrer au grand jour. Là, ce sera un massacre. Personne ne devra être épargner, je dis bien personne. Mais j'ai besoin de vous tous...bien sur je ne vous obligerais pas à me soutenir, si vous comptez fuir toute votre vie et rester minable, faite donc. Faite, rester des fantômes du passé, à craindre chaque coin de rue, à avoir peur de tomber sur les aurores. Je compte bien, si vous me suivez, faire en sorte que vous restiez tous ici, que vous arrêtiez de fuir sans cesse. Il faut qu'on construise notre territoire, petit à petit. ''

Je m'arrêta de parler, les regardant chacun histoire que le message passa, certain hochait la tête, d'autre n'affichait aucun sentiment. Je tournai la tête vers Drago, il afficha rapidement un sourire et je pouvais comprendre d'après son regard, que mon discourt était bien. Je ne m'étais pas reconnu dans ce discours, ce n'était pas moi qui pouvait dire de tels chose ? Je secouai la tête un instant, je me faisais peur, j'étais devenu si froide et j'avais des idées très horribles. Tout l'opposer de moi ses dernières années. Je ne pouvais expliquer ce changement soudain. Je rabaissai ma capuche et soupira longuement.

Lyra : '' après faite comme bon vous semble...mais ceux qui ne souhaite pas me suivre, un conseil partez immédiatement avant que je décide de vous tuer, pour trahison. ''

Personne ne bougea. Cela me fit sourire, ils comptaient tous se joindre à moi. Voilà une chose de faite, j'avais une quarantaine de mangemort près à me servirent et je voyais que j'avais réussi à instaurer une peur.

Lyra : '' bien...comme je vous les dis, nous allons gagner du chemin doucement. Ne vous attendez pas à une grande bataille tout de suite. J'aurais besoin de plusieurs choses avant. Cet endroit sera notre point de rendez-vous, en attendant que je nous trouve un autre lieu. Blaise, Pansy, Angie, et vous deux…restez ici, j'ai une mission à vous confier, les autres partez, vous serez au moment venu quand je souhaiterais vous voir.''

Les personnes n'étant pas appeler se mirent à transplaner. Drago se rapprocha de moi et j'attendis que toute les personnes soient parties pour pouvoir parler.

Lyra : '' je veux qu'on retrouve la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres, à mon souvenir, elle était casser et ne pouvait marcher contre celle de Potter. Je la veux ! Et en bonne état. La manière dont vous me la ramènerez et comment vous la réparé, je m'en fiche, vous avez carte blanche, torturer..tuez, faites ce qui vous semble le plus judicieux, je la veux rapidement. ''  
Drago : '' dès que vous l'aurez, contacter moi. ''

Ils s'inclinèrent et transplanèrent. Je soupirai soulagée que tout cela soit fini, et surtout que sa se soit si bien passer. Sa baguette...j'y tenais, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été réduit en miette. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris celle de Lucius Malfoy, la sienne ne lui servait plus à rien. J'avais eu du mal à parler, dire Potter, comme à l'époque, cela me faisait bizarre. Potter était mon nom, cela représenter toute ma famille, mais je devais faire comme si j'haïssais ce nom, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je ne voulais leur montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Mes enfants et mon mari sont les choses les plus précieuse pour moi. Jamais je ne leur ferais du mal et jamais je n'oserai dire de tel chose sur eux. Je me tournai vers Drago, il ne restait plus que nous deux.

Drago : '' je viendrais te voir, dès qu'ils l'auront retrouvé. Mais tu ne penses pas que les Aurores se douteront de quelque chose s'ils découvrent que la baguette a disparu ? ''  
Lyra : '' je ne sais pas, déjà faudrait savoir où elle est. Je la veux absolument, je ne peux jeter des sorts interdis avec ma baguette, je me ferais vite repéré. Mais si jamais ils ont des doutes, j'essayerais de les faire mener sur une mauvaise piste. Encore merci Drago. ''

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et transplana.

* * *

C'était une journée où personne ne travaillait. Nous étions tous dehors, dans la maison des Weasley comme d'habitude. Les garçons apprenaient aux petits à voler avec des balais. On leur avait acheter, à tous, de nouveau balais, histoire qu'ils apprennent et qui joue avec Harry, Ron, Fred, George et j'en passe. J'étais assise sur une chaise, observant de temps en temps mon marie et mon fils. Je lisais un livre, écrit par un Moldu vu par derrière mais en réalité j'avais transcrit tout un livre sur la magie noir à l'intérieur. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais parlé aux mangemorts, je pense que maintenant je peux dire qu'ils sont mes disciples. Je devais acquérir plus de pouvoir, j'étais vulnérable et pas assez forte. J'essayais de retenir les sortilèges qui étaient dedans, certes je ne pouvais m'entrainer tout de suite mais je le ferais quand je serais seule. Puis une petite main se glissa sur mon bras et me tira.  
  
Lilly : '' allez vient maman, on va faire une partie de Quidditch contre les garçons ! ''  
Lyra : '' je ne sais pas...tu sais ça fait longtemps que je suis montée sur un balai. ''

Elle se mit à faire une petite moue, en boudant un peu, dès qu'elle faisait cette tête, je cédais. Harry nous regarda amuser, étant appuyé contre son balai, il avait le meilleur parmi nous tous, ce n'était pas normal. Jouer contre les garçons, on perdrait, il n'y a pas photo.  
  
Fred : '' alors Potter, on se défile ?! ''

Là, il me provoquait, alors je portai un regard sur ma fille et lui sourit, refermant mon livre, le posant sur la chaise et pris un balai. Je vis au loin Fred taper dans la main d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'en disant cela je viendrais. Harry se mit derrière moi et me murmura.  
  
Harry : '' alors prête à mordre la poussière chérie ? ''  
Lyra : '' écoute moi bien, ce n'est pas parce-que tu es l'élue, le survivant et j'en passe que tu vas nous battre au Quidditch. ''  
Ron : '' moi je propose un pari ! Si nous gagnons, vous vous occuperez des tâches quotidiennes pendant 2 semaines et si vous gagnez...chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver...se sera nous qui les feront.  
Hermione : '' ok, on est partante. ''

On grimpa sur nos balais. Une partie s'enchaîna, les garçons menaient mais on avait Ginny avait nous, ayant fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard on avait une petite chance. Je passais un bon moment, à rigoler et surtout à m'amuser avec mes enfants. Au bout d'un moment Hermione s'arrêta, elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé voler sur un balai et resta au sol, à nous regarder. Je me mis à poursuivre Fred qui tenait le souafle, on était Ginny et moi à essayer de l'avoir. Mais du coin de l'œil je vis Hermione prendre mon livre, je fonçai sur elle et descendit vite de mon balai et lui arracha le livre des mains. Tout le monde s'arrêta de voler et nous regardèrent. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a ouvert et je n'espère pas. Elle me regardait bizarrement, sans comprendre.

Hermione : '' je voulais juste le lire Lyra, excuse-moi. C'est un auteur moldu que je connais en plus, je voulais juste voir son nouveau livre. ''  
Lyra : '' je..ce …''

Je ne trouvais rien à dire, j'étais déstabiliser, les personnes commencèrent à descendre de leur balai. Je trouvais aucune excuse valable.

Lyra : '' je tiens beaucoup à ce livre Hermione, je..je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je m'énerve pour rien, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi. ''

Elle me sourit, bon mon excuse passait. Les paroles que je disais me bruler la gorge, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi ? Je la hais, c'est une sang-de-bourbes, elle ne m'a jamais fait confiance même quand on était à Poudlard. Ça a été la première à douter de moi à Poudlard, et celle qui mettait Harry en garde lorsque je leur ai annoncé ma véritable identité. Elle lui disait de m'oublier et de s'éloigner de moi. Alors c'est sûr que je ne ferais aucun effort pour elle vis-à-vis de mon comportement. Je me tournai vers Harry et sorti ma baguette de ma poche en soupirant longuement.

Lyra : '' je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée. Merci madame Weasley pour cet après-midi. ''

Je transplana chez moi. Arriver là-bas, il y avait Drago devant ma porte, adosser contre celle-ci. Je trouvais cela bizarre mais étonnant à la fois, à chaque fois que je partais, quittant ma famille, Drago était là. Je m'avançai vers lui et il m'expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvé la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres. Je transplana avec lui, on venait d'arriver dans une maison reculer, on était dans une pièce sombre, juste éclairé légèrement par les fenêtres, l'endroit n'était pas très propres. Il y avait Pansy, Blaise, Angie, Crabe, Goyle. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi un homme, à genoux au sol et tenue par Crabe et Goyle. Cet homme travaillait dans les baguettes. Celle de mon père était bien, comme je l'avais pensé, casser. Je me massai les tempes, entendre les mangemorts criaient sur ce vieux et celui-ci hurler qu'il ne fera rien m'énerver. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais là et que l'homme refuser encore et encore de réparé la baguette. Je fis signe à Pansy de venir et lui donna l'ordre de me ramener la famille de l'homme, il lui fallait une motivation pour réparer cette baguette. Il criait qu'il nous dénoncerait, que des Aurores allaient arriver ainsi que le mangemagot et qu'il était hors de question qu'il répare la baguette de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Peu après il s'énerva encore, Pansy venait d'arriver avec sa femme, et la menacer avec sa baguette. J'étais dans un coin, avec Drago à côté de moi, pendant que le vieux se faisait torturer par des endoloris mais cours, il n'aurait pas supporter de longue torturer. Je l'observais, avec un air mauvais, laissant les autres géré la situation. Il m'énervait, on lui ne demander pas grand-chose quand même, juste réparé cette baguette. Ce n'était pas compliquer par merlin. Franchement je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on était là, à attendre qu'il se décide, à l'entendre hurler de douleur, pendant que deux mangemorts menaçaient sa femme. Mais cela faisait un moment et je perdis vite patience.

Lyra :'' rictusempra ! ''

Sa femme tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur, se vidant de son sang. J'avais jeté le sort sans prévenir, et cela fit tout de suite taire le vieux, il me regarda avec une telle haine, s'en était presque touchant. Je m'approchai de lui et attrapa par le col, je n'étais pas trop forte, faudrait que je pense à faire un peu de sport.

Lyra : '' écoute moi bien, ta stupide de femme est en train mourir, fait en sorte que cette baguette soit vite opérationnel et je ferais en sorte qu'elle reste envie, dépêche-toi, je pense pas qu'elle puisse tenir encore pendant longtemps. ''

Certains souriaient, pas moi, ce n'était pas à moi de faire tout le boulot et dès que cette baguette pourra fonctionner je leur ferais clairement comprendre. Le vieux me regarda méchamment, comme s'il pouvait me tuer avec son regard, il observait sa femme, agonissant sur le sol. Il prit sa baguette en tremblant et se mit à réparer celle du seigneur des ténébreux. Je jetai de temps en temps un sort à sa femme, pour qu'elle reste en vie. Car si elle se mettait à mourir maintenant, c'était sûr que le vieux n'aurait plus aucune raison de réparé la baguette. Il me la tendit, je la pris en main et l'observa sous tous ses angles en souriant légèrement. Je l'avais enfin, sa baguette. Cette baguette qui a tué tellement de gens, qui a fait trembler tout le monde des sorciers.  
  
L'homme : '' voilà...j'ai..fais ce que ..vous..m'avais..demander...laissez-nous partir, je ne dirais rien, je vous le promet.''

Il parlait en tremblant, je lui tourna le dos, continuant d'admirer la baguette de mon père. Je pense pouvoir traduire sa phrase par '' maintenant soigner ma femme. '' Je porta un regard sur celle-ci, elle était à moitié morte, agonisant toute seule, je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à la soigner.

Lyra : '' bien...un excellent travail...suffit de voir si elle marche bien maintenant.''  
Je resta face à la femme et sourit légèrement et jeta un avada kedrava. Le sort la toucha et elle resta allonger sur le sol les yeux ouverts, mort. Son mari se leva, je ne sais pas où il a bien pu trouver cette force, surement dû à la haine et se jeta sur moi en hurlant. Crabe et Goyle le rattrapa et le plaça au sol. Je me tournai vers Blaise.  
  
Lyra : '' fait disparaître se corps. ''

Je ne voulais pas le tuer, il pourrait me servir pour plus tard. Je m'avançai vers lui et le regarda amuser.  
  
Lyra : '' j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres, vous le serez maintenant. ''

Il fallait qu'on lui modifie la mémoire, il irait courir dès qu'on le relâchera crier sur tout les toits que sa femme a été tué par moi et par des mangemorts. Je lui modifiai donc la mémoire, inventant une histoire comme quoi sa femme est morte d'une maladie grave, bon j'avoue, j'ai manqué d'idée mais cela m'était bien égale, tant qu'il oubli qui l'avait réellement tué.

* * *

Les lettres venaient d'arriver, avec la liste des fournitures scolaire que les enfants devaient avoir pour la rentrée. Une journée rempli d'achat. J'avais proposé à Hermione d'emmener Ren avec moi. On partit donc aux Chemins de Traverse et on se dirigea à Olivendeurs pour choisir les baguettes. Ce moment me semblait difficile, cela voulait dire que nos enfants aller partir à l'école, qu'on l'est verrais que pour les vacances. Mais d'un côté, cela me permettra d'être plus présente pour les mangemorts, je serais moins occuper avec mes enfants. Après l'achat des baguettes, le choix suivant a été d'aller chercher un animal de compagnie, Albus choisi un hibou, comme son père il y a 16 ans. Je vis une Gazette du Sorcier, et cela parlait de la tragique mort d'une femme, j'étais assez fière de moi, mon impérium avait marché et maintenant, le vendeur avait complétement oublié qui avait réellement tuer sa femme. On se dirigea ensuite chez le bibliothécaire, pour l'achat des livres scolaires. Dans la boutique, beaucoup de monde s'y trouvé.

Hermione : '' je propose qu'on aille chercher les affaires, vous nous attendez là ? ''

En effet, cela serait plus rapide si c'était nous les adultes qui iront chercher les livres. Je me tournai, étant devant, pour commencer à chercher les livres quand je tomba sur une personne. Un de mes disciple. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête et continua mon chemin. Le reste des achats se passa sans encombre, je proposai à tout le monde de venir chez moi, histoire qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, marquant la fin des vacances. Harry ainsi que Ron, et d'autre personne de l'ordre fessant aussi parti des Aurores arrivèrent et un sujet de conversation attira mon attention.

Ron : '' la femme du vieux monsieur des baguette a été retrouvée morte, il nous a expliquait qu'elle est morte d'une maladie, mais d'après SaintMangoust, elle n'était pas malade. Paris que c'est encore un tour de ses idiots de mangemort.

Mangemort...voilà le mot que je ne devais surtout pas entendre de la bouche d'un des Aurores et Ron venait pile dans parler, je me mis à essuyer de la vaisselle, certes j'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais j'avais besoin d'une occupation pour ne pas paniquer.

Lyra : '' qu'est-ce qui prouve que ça soit les mangemorts...? Cela m'étonne fortement qu'ils se fassent remarquer, en sachant que vous êtes à leur trousse, non ?  
Remus : '' ils ont peut-être enfin décider de se montrer, pas trop tôt, nous pourrons plus facilement les arrêter. ''  
Lyra : '' moi je pense plutôt que vous vous trompez de voix. ''  
Harry : '' on préfère rester sur nos gardes. ''

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, sans aucune allusion à un quelconque mangemorts, à mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, je me dirigeai chez Drago, lui expliquant la situation et puis, je n'avais pas confié de mission au autre mangemorts, fallait bien trouver quelque chose à leur faire faire.  
  
Drago : '' on va devoir se faire plus discret si les Aurores commencent à se poser des questions. Cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, mais on fera avec. J'ai réussi à te trouver les vieux livres sur la magie noir...je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?''

Drago me tendit quatre livres, Je les pris et les examina chacun, il devait remplir pas mal de sortilège, beaucoup oublié étant trop dangereux. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que le sortilège que je cherchais y sois, je ne sais même pas où mon père a bien pus le trouver.  
  
Lyra : '' le seigneur des ténèbres avait un avantage sur Harry, la raison du fait qu'il n'a pas été mort lors de l'attaque dans la maison des Potter. ''  
Drago : '' les Horcrux...tu crois que tu vas réussir à en faire ? Sans vouloir te vexer Lyra, cela ne semble pas facile. ''  
Lyra : '' mon père a réussi lorsqu'il était à sa dernière année de Poudlard, je devrais aussi pouvoir y réussir quand même. Au pire pas grave, j'essayerais une autre fois. Si jamais je réussi, fais-moi la promesse que tu garderas l'objet avec toi, ou bien que tu le cacheras, mais que tu t'en occuperas. ''  
Drago : '' je le garderais avec moi. J'aurais un moyen de te faire du chantage. ''

Il se mit à sourire, je soupirai et le poussa gentiment et transplana jusqu'à chez moi avec les livres. Il n'y avait personne, j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de ça maintenant alors. N'ayant plus beaucoup de temps toute seule. Je parti chercher un objet dans la chambre, je pris un pendentif avec un serpent enrouler autour d'une pierre. Ce collier m'avait été offert par Drago lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, et j'y tenais beaucoup mais ne le portait plus. Lisant les livres, cherchant ce fameux sortilège, cela mis plusieurs minutes, voir heures mais je réussi à le trouver, enfin. Il avait été rajouter à la main, juste un nom, sans aucune explication, mais mon instinct me disait que c'était lui. J'avais envoyé un hibou à Harry, pour savoir quand il allait rentrer, il me répondit assez tard. Heureusement, car je ne savais pas combien de temps me prendrais à faire ce sortilège ni encore moins quel mensonge j'allais enfin pouvoir trouver si jamais il me surprenait. Je murmurai plusieurs fois le sortilège tout en tenant ma baguette dans ma main gauche et mon collier dans la main droite. Énervait, voilà comment j'étais, comment cela se faisait-il que je n'y arrive pas ? Voldemort lui a réussi à le faire lorsqu'il était jeune, je devrais pouvoir faire pareil. Je n'en demandais pas trois mille, juste essayer sur un ! Je me levai, disant le sortilège à voix haute, le criant presque. Je ressentis une horrible douleur au cœur, au final..je mettais peut être tromper sur le sortilège, cela ne devait pas être lui.

J'avais mal, je tomba au sol et essaya de garder les yeux ouverts...chose qui s'avèrent être difficile.


End file.
